LIVING WITH A GHOST - KookGa KookMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Pria mungil berkulit pucat itu sudah mengejar cinta pertamanya sejak tahun lalu. Namun cinta pertamanya itu justru terlalu sibuk memandang ke arah pria lain." Inspired By Korean Drama "Let's Fight Ghost". Cast: Jungkook, Suga, Jimin #KookGa #KookMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Living With A Ghost**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Suga, Jimin #KookGa #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Korean Drama "Let's Fight Ghost".**

* * *

 ** _"Pria mungil berkulit pucat itu sudah mengejar cinta pertamanya sejak tahun lalu. Namun cinta pertamanya itu justru terlalu sibuk memandang ke arah pria lain."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampusku.

Usianya empat tahun dibawahku, tapi ia sangaaaaaat tampan, dan gayanya sangat manly.

Aku benar-benar terpesona dibuatnya sejak pertama kali berpapasan dengannya di lobi kampus.

Aku masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu.

"Maaf, aula penerimaan mahasiswa baru ada dimana ya?" tanya pria itu kepadaku dengan wajah tampannya.

Dan hatiku sudah dicuri olehnya detik itu juga.

Padahal aku belum pernah menyukai siapapun sebelumnya.

Haruskah kukatakan, ia cinta pertamaku?

Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa perbedaan usia kami empat tahun tapi kami bertemu di kampus?

Ya, tepat! Aku terlambat masuk kuliah karena masalah keuangan keluargaku yang bermasalah beberapa tahun lalu, sehingga aku baru mulai masuk kuliah dua tahun setelah aku lulus dari bangku SMA.

Semua teman-teman sekelasku kelahiran 1995.

Dan itu berarti aku berbeda dua angkatan dengan cinta pertamaku itu.

Aku kelahiran 1993, dan cinta pertamaku kelahiran 1997.

Namun, segala cara sudah kulakukan selama satu tahun ini, dan hasilnya nihil.

Kenyataan yang sangat pahit harus kuterima, yaitu bahwa pria tampan cinta pertamaku itu menyukai teman sekelasku.

Sainganku itu kelahiran 1995.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa malu dengan usiaku. Apakah pria bernama Jeon Jungkook itu lebih menyukai si mungil Park Jimin karena usia Jimin lebih muda dariku?

Maksudku, aku sudah berkali-kali, dengan tanpa malu, mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jungkook, namun aku selalu ditolaknya.

Dan aku tahu betul dari setiap tatapan Jungkook yang selalu diam-diam memandang teman sekelasku yang bernama Park Jimin itu.

Entah karena Jimin lebih muda dariku, atau karena mereka sama-sama kelahiran Busan, tapi aku dapat melihat jelas betapa Jungkook sangat mengangumi sosok seorang Park Jimin.

Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu, dan aku tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook, dan semua perjuanganku selama setahun ini juga tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Huft...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Pagi, Jungkookie~" sahut pria bertubuh mungil berkulit pucat bernama Min Yoongi ketika ia melihat pria yang dicintainya itu ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, pagi hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya, memberi salam kepada sunbaenya.

"Kau semakin hari terlihat semakin tampan... Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi, dengan tanpa malu, berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jungkook, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Jungkook.

"Bukankah kau tadi mau ke arah sana hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Tadinya aku mau ke perpustakaan karena kelasku baru dimulai satu jam lagi, tapi karena aku melihatmu bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata kecilnya itu.

"Uhm..." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan berharap lebih padaku hyeong... Aku mau sarapan denganmu karena kau salah satu senior yang jadi panutanku..."

Memang, Yoongi tergolong mahasiswa yang sangat cerdas dan selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara menyakiti perasaanku..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mian..." jawab Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana... Setidaknya kau tidak menjauhiku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau salah satu senior yang menjadi panutanku karena kecerdasanmu... Mana mungkin aku menjauhimu? Aku tidak sejahat itu..." jawab Jungkook.

Mereka tiba di kantin dan mulai sarapan bersama.

Tiba-tiba Jimin duduk beberapa meja tak jauh dari meja Jungkook dan Yoongi.

Jungkook terus menatap Jimin dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Sangat menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai sosok Park Jimin.

"Cih~" gumam Yoongi ketika menyadari apa yang tengah Jungkook lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku terus memandangi Jimin yang duduk di bangku di depanku, tepat di depanku.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jungkook begitu menggilai Jimin, hingga berbicara dengan Jimin sangat sulit baginya karena terlalu grogi?

Jimin cukup manis, tapi kurasa aku tak kalah manis darinya!

Kami sama-sama bertubuh mungil, walau Jimin sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dan tentu saja, lebih muda dariku.

Yaissssh~ Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Jungkook begitu menyukai Jimin.

Sudahlah, toh aku harus fokus pada pelajaranku.

Dan baru saja aku berusaha fokus pada pelajaranku, tiba-tiba Jimin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Hyeong, nanti sepulang kuliah kelas kita akan karaokean bersama, kau ikut ya~" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, dan tatapan layaknya seorang anak kucing yang meminta makanan dengan penuh harap.

Ya, harus kuakui~ Jimin memang pria yang ramah, sangaaaat ramah.

Ia sering menyapaku dan mengajakku ngobrol di kelas.

Seandainya Jungkook tidak menyukai Jimin, aku rasa aku dan Jimin bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat...

Apakah karena ia ramah, jadi Jungkook menyukainya?

Sedangkan aku, banyak yang bilang kalau aku sedang diam wajahku terlihat sangat galak dan menyeramkan sehingga awal-awal aku masuk kuliah dulu memang banyak yang menjaga jarak denganku karena mereka takut padaku dan berpikir bahwa aku ini galak dan tidak mau bergaul.

Dan Jiminlah yang pertama kali menyapaku di kelas dan berbincang-bincang denganku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa berbaur dengan baik di kelas.

Ya, memang sejujurnya aku ini agak sedikit pendiam.

Uhm... Memang aku ini pendiam dan jarang bicara, kecuali jika diajak bicara terlebih dahulu oleh lawan bicaraku.

Dan aku sendiri bingung, mengapa setiap bersama Jungkook aku bisa mengeluarkan sisi cerewet dan sisi imutku?

Maksudnya, aku bisa melakukan aegyo atau membuat puppy eyes jika sedang bersama Jungkook, padahal karakterku itu sebenarnya jarang bicara dan paling benci jika disuruh melakukan aegyo ataupun hal-hal imut lainnya.

Aura Jungkook yang begitu manly membuat sisi cerewet dan aegyoku bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba setiap berhadapan dengannya.

Dan walaupun aku sering kesal kepada Jimin karena Jungkook menyukainya, tapi setiap Jimin mengajakku bicara, aku tidak bisa marah padanya karena karakter Jimin yang sangat ramah padaku.

Ah~ Seandainya Jungkook tidak mencintai Jimin, aku berani jamin aku dan Jimin bisa menjadi sahabat yang begitu akrab sekarang...

"Oke, hyeong? Ya.. Ya.. Ya...?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Aku baru ingat, dompetku tertinggal di kosanku, dan uang yang kubawa di saku celanaku tinggal sedikit karena sudah kupakai untuk membayar sarapanku dengan Jungkook tadi pagi!

Yaishhh! Aku bahkan tidak membawa handphoneku karena baterainya habis dan aku malas mencharger sehingga kutinggalkan dalam keadaan mati di kosanku.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa dompet, Jimin a~ Otte?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatap Jimin.

"Gwenchana~ Pakai uangku saja dulu hyeong, kau bisa ganti besok..." jawab Jimin sambil berbisik, takut didengar oleh sang dosen yang sedang mengajar kelas kami.

"Uhm~ Baiklah... Call~" sahutku sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Oke~ Ayo kita menggila bersama sore ini di ruang karaoke~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Cih~ Senyumannya memang manis. Dan itu membuatku kesal...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi dan Jimin beserta teman sekelas mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan di karaoke sore itu.

Setelah berkaraoke selama dua jam, mereka berjalan-jalan ke sebuah tempat yang sedang mengadakan festival jajanan pasar.

"Whoaaa~ Tteokbokki ini sangat enak~ Coba hyeong buka mulutmu..." sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan tteokboki yang baru saja dibelinya ke mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi memakan tteokboki itu.

"Whoaaa~ Ini sangat enak..." sahut Yoongi.

"Enak kan hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Yoongi. "Aku senang bisa dekat denganmu, hyeong~ Kau pria yang menyenangkan... Aku anak paling tua di keluargaku, makanya aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang hyeong.. Kau mau jadi hyeongku, hyeong?"

"Uh?" Yoongi tercengang karena Jimin tiba-tiba menggandeng lengannya, bahkan memintanya menjadi hyeong.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya...?" tanya Jimin lagi dengan puppy eyesnya. "Jadi hyeongku ya~"

"Uh~ Baiklah..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Keramahan Jimin memang membuat Yoongi kesulitan menolak permintaan Jimin, padahal Jimin adalah saingan cintanya!

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan mencoba jajanan di festival itu, tak terasa langit semakin gelap, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sehingga akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Perlu kuantar pulang dengan taxi, hyeong?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi.

"Dasar anak orang kaya, begitu mudahnya membuang-buang uang, huft~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan bahu Jimin.

"Ah... Mian... Bukan itu maksudku... Aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu, hyeong..." Jimin merasa bersalah, karena ia tahu Yoongi berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tidak seperti dirinya yang hidup dalam kemewahan yang diberikan orang tuanya untuknya.

"Gwenchana~ Aku tahu kau hanya berniat menolongku yang sedang lupa bawa dompet ini kan?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a~ Uang di sakuku masih cukup kalau hanya untuk membayar bus ke kosanku... Sana, kau pulang saja, sudah malam... Hati-hati ya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Neee, hyeong~ Sampai jumpa besok di kelas ya hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, itu mungkin akan jadi hari pertama dan terakhirnya memiliki Yoongi sebagai hyeongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku heran.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihat Yoongi hyeong sama sekali, padahal biasanya setiap hari, tanpa absen seharipun, ia selalu menghampiriku dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya, katanya sudah seminggu ini ia tidak masuk kuliah, tanpa kabar, dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghubunginya karena nomor handphonenya tidak aktif.

Dan anehnya lagi, ternyata tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana alamat kosannya, karena memang Yoongi hyeong agak pendiam jika di kelasnya, dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak teman-temannya mampir ke kosannya.

Aku sendiri heran mengapa ia begitu cerewet saat bersamaku. Hmmm...

Aku bahkan sudah mencoba bertanya kepada bagian administrasi kampus, namun data yang tercantum adalah alamat rumahnya di Daegu.

Daegu?

Apa mungkin ia ada urusan mendadak dan pulang ke Daegu tiba-tiba?

Molla~

" _Ya, Jeon Jungkook, bukankah seharusnya kau senang ia tidak membuntutimu lagi?_ " sahut hati kecilku.

Benar! Mengapa aku pusing mencarinya?

Bukankah lebih bagus jika seperti ini? Aku bisa menatap Jimin sunbae dengan tenang tanpa diiringi cerocosan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi hyeong?

Uhm... Hanya saja, aku sedikit merasa, uhm..., agak sepi?

Tanpa kusadari ternyata cerocosan Yoongi hyeong selama setahun ini berdampak bagiku. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kecerewetannya sampai-sampai aku merasa mendadak agak sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

Ah! Lupakan Yoongi hyeong!

Jimin sunbae lewat tak jauh dari hadapanku sambil tertawa dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Aigoo~ Manisnya senyuman Jimin sunbae...

Ya, aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat senyumannya di perpustakaan saat aku masih duduk di semester satu.

Saat itu aku sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan Jimin sunbae duduk tak jauh dari meja tempatku duduk, sedang tertawa kecil dengan beberapa temannya, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada senyumannya.

Aku berusaha beberapa kali menyapanya, namun aku terlalu gugup dan akhirnya hanya bisa terus memandanginya diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Dan inilah yang membuatku begitu salut kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Ia bisa, dengan berani dan tanpa malu, mendekatiku, menyatakan perasaannya padaku secara terang-terangan.

Sementara aku, yang kata Yoongi hyeong terlihat sangat manly, justru tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Jimin sunbae...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sudah hampir sebulan Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar, dan alamat rumahnya di Daegu pun sudah kosong.

Pihak kampus mencoba menghubungi Yoongi dan orang tuanya namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil dihubungi, sampai-sampai mereka mendatangi rumah Yoongi di Daegu namun ternyata rumahnya sudah kosong.

Menurut info dari para tetangga disana, keluarga Yoongi sudah pindah sejak empat bulan yang lalu ke Taipei karena ayah Yoongi mendapatkan pekerjaan dan ditugaskan untuk bertugas di Taipei.

Pihak kampus semakin kebingungan bagaimana cara menghubungi Yoongi ataupun keluarganya.

Awalnya pihak kampus berencana menghubungi pihak kepolisian namun tidak jadi karena kampus mereka kampus ternama dan jajaran para petinggi di kampus itu menolak jika masalah ini sampai ke pihak kepolisian dan diketahui oleh media.

Sore itu Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dan tubuhnya memang sedang tidak fit karena Jungkook terkena serangan flu dan kepalanya agak pusing.

Memang, beberapa waktu belakangan ini Jungkook sering merasa pegal-pegal di bahunya.

Dan terkadang ia merasa menggigil tiba-tiba karena seperti ada angin yang berhembus di belakang lehernya.

Bahkan dadanya sering terasa agak sesak setiap ia tertidur.

Mungkin karena itulah, ia jadi kurang tidur sehingga kelelahan dan terkena serangan flu.

Jungkook tengah menyeberang jalan, dan dari arah berlawanan ada sepeda motor yang melaju dengan cukup kencang.

Karena Jungkook sedang merasa pusing, ia tidak menyadari ada sepeda motor yang tengah melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya.

Sang pengendara sepeda motor berusaha mengerem namun ternyata ada masalah dengan remnya.

Dan terjadilah kecelakaan.

DUG!

CIIIIIIIIIIT!

BRUK!

"Arghhhhhhhh..." rintih Jungkook sambil terbaring di tengah jalan.

Darah mengalir dari kepalanya akibat benturan dengan aspal jalanan.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook tak sadarkan diri.

Sang pengendara sepeda motor juga terluka cukup parah dan motornya rusak.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana segera memanggil ambulans dan membawa Jungkook serta sang pengendara sepeda motor ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Orang tua Jungkook segera dihubungi pihak rumah sakit setelah pihak rumah sakit menemukan handphone Jungkook di dalam tas Jungkook.

Untung saja handphonenya ada di dalam tas sehingga tidak rusak.

Jungkook dioperasi dan butuh waktu dua hari bagi Jungkook untuk sadarkan diri.

Untungnya operasi berjalan lancar dan ajaibnya tidak ada anggota tubuhnya yang patah padahal menurut informasi beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu, motor yang menabrak Jungkook melaju sangat cepat.

Luka yang Jungkook peroleh hanya kepalanya yang sedikit bocor dan akan segera sembuh setelah dijahit, dan beberapa luka lecet di lengannya.

Pemulihan Jungkook cukup cepat, hanya butuh waktu satu setengah minggu, dan Jungkook diijinkan kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku masih bingung, mengapa tidak ada tulangku yang patah padahal katanya motor itu melaju sangat kencang?

Dan yang paling aneh bagiku adalah, sejak aku sadar setelah dioperasi, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kulihat sebelumnya.

Ya, aku tiba-tiba, dengan sangat tiba-tiba, jadi bisa melihat hantu!

Ya! Hantu!

Dan wujud mereka bermacam-macam, dari yang biasa saja sampai yang hancur dan sangat menyeramkan!

Aku bingung harus bercerita atau tidak kepada orang tuaku, karena pertama kali aku melihat para hantu itu dan aku mengatakan kepada dokter yang jaga malam itu, ia malah menatap aneh ke arahku dan berkata mungkin efek biusku belum hilang total sehingga aku hanya sedang salah lihat.

Jadi aku putuskan biar aku saja yang tahu, daripada aku dianggap gila oleh orang-orang disekitarku!

Untungnya aku bukan pria yang penakut, karena memang sejak SMP aku suka menonton film horor. Jadi aku tidak terlalu takut melihat para hantu yang memunculkan wujudnya dihadapanku.

Hanya, kadang-kadang aku terkejut karena kemunculan mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Dan sesuatu yang paling mengejutkanku adalah, ketika aku pulang ke rumah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku melihatnya!

Sosok yang sudah satu setengan bulan ini terus dicari oleh pihak kampus!

Ya, aku juga terkadang mencarinya karena aku kadang-kadang merindukan kecerewetannya.

Namun, sosok Yoongi hyeong dihadapanku itu sedikit, uhm..., aneh?

Kulitnya terlihat pucat.

Ah aku lupa! Kulitnya memang pucat sejak dulu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan anehnya, untuk apa ia duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya seperti itu di depan rumahku?

Apakah ia mendengar kabar kecelakaanku dan bernecana menjengukku?

Bagaimana ia tahu aku pulang sekarang? Kan tidak ada yang tahu aku pulang hari ini selain aku dan keluargaku?

Anehnya lagi, kedua orang tuaku berjalan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah, tanpa menyapanya.

Apa yang terjadi selama aku dirawat di rumah sakit?

Apa Yoongi hyeong bertengkar dengan orang tuaku?

Tiba-tiba tatapan kami bertemu.

Yoongi hyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

Kami bertatapan beberapa detik lamanya, dan aku akhirnya menyapanya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu hyeong? Darimana saja kau selama ini? Pihak kampus mencarimu.. Kau dalam masalah besar karena kabur tanpa kabar..." sahutku.

Dan dengan sangat aneh, Yoongi hyeong membelalakan kedua matanya dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kau... Kau bisa melihatku?" sahutnya.

"Uh?" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

"Kau bisa melihatku, Jungkookie?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Itu kau kan, Yoongi hyeong?"

Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Yoongi hyeong lagi.

"Ya, hyeong~ Kau menghilang tiba-tiba dan sekarang bicara seperti ini, apa kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"Jungkookie~ Aku sudah menjadi hantu... Dan aku sudah mengikutimu sejak sebulan yang lalu... Dan selama ini kau kan tidak menyadari keberadaanku... Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku sekarang?" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

DEG!

Detak jantungku rasanya berhenti beberapa saat.

"Apa... Maksudmu... Hyeong..." sahutku dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah menjadi hantu, Jungkook a..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sangat sedih.

Aku hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutku dan kedua mataku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: FF Semi Misteri three shoot tercipta dari otak ini setelah nonton drama Let's Fight Ghost nya Kim Sohyun dan Taecyeon sunbae~ (aigoo dedek sohyun bias kesayangan, cantiknya jadi hantu~ #abaikan/?)**

 **Idenya dari sana tapi dijamin alurnya berbeda... Ya pasti beda sih, kan dramanya aja masih belum tamat tapi FF ini bakal tamat di minggu depan karena FF ini FF Three Shoot, tiga chapter tamat, dan insya allah 2 chapter berikutnya akan saya post di selasa dan kamis minggu depan :)**

 **Yang bikin agak mirip ya karakter Jungkook yang bisa liat hantu dan karakter Yoongi yang jadi hantu, serta karakter Jimin yang diem-diem ditaksir Jungkook :)**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian ya /deep bows/**

 **Thx a lot udah nyempetin baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya :)**

 **Next chapter dan last chapter akan saya usahakan post, insya allah, minggu depan :)  
**

 **Selamat menunggu lanjutannya and happy reading all~ /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Living With A Ghost**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Suga, Jimin #KookGa #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Korean Drama "Let's Fight Ghost".**

* * *

 ** _"Jungkook masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yoongi, sementara Yoongi masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba bisa melihatnya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jungkook dan Yoongi saling bertatapan.

Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Jungkook masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yoongi, sementara Yoongi masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba bisa melihatnya.

"Coba kau ceritakan padaku dengan cara yang masuk akal hyeong, aku belum mengerti apa maksudmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya begitu terkejut.

Yoongi yang masih bingung mengapa Jungkook bisa melihatnya akhirnya mencoba menceritakan kepada Jungkook mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau ingat hari ketika kita sarapan bersama di kantin kampus terakhir kalinya? Malamnya aku tertabrak mobil... Dan ingatanku hanya sampai situ saja..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Sambil bercerita kepada Jungkook akan apa yang terjadi padaku, ingatanku kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Malam itu setelah aku menemani Jimin mencari taxi agar Jimin bisa pulang ke rumahnya, aku berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat festival jajanan yang kami kunjungi.

Aku berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit lebih dan tiba di seberang halte bus.

Aku jelas-jelas melihat kondisi jalanan kosong, makanya aku segera menyeberang jalan, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang yang menuju ke arahku.

Aku masih bisa merasakan sakit luar biasa disekujur tubuhku akibat tertabrak mobil saat itu, dan setelah itu semua ingatanku hilang.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisiku setelah itu, karena tiba-tiba saja roh ku ini sudah ada di depan gedung kampus malam itu, dan hanya Jungkook saja yang ada dalam ingatanku.

Aku hanya mengingat beberapa kejadian mulai saat aku berpapasan dengan Jungkook di lobi kampus, sampai saat detik-detik terakhir ketika aku tertabrak mobil.

Semua kejadian sebelum aku berpapasan dengan Jungkook dan kejadian setelah aku tertabrak, tak ada yang kuingat sekalipun.

Anehnya lagi, semua kejadian yang kuingat hanyalah kejadian selama aku ada di kampus bersama Jungkook, dan semua kejadian yang kulalui bersama Jimin.

Selain itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun mengenai keluargaku, rumahku, dan latar belakangku.

Yang kuingat hanyalah aku menyukai Jungkook, Jungkook menyukai Jimin, dan Jimin begitu ramah kepadaku padahal aku berharap ia membenciku agar aku bisa membencinya karena Jungkook begitu menyukainya.

Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di depan gedung kampus malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya aku menyadari aku sudah menjadi hantu gentayangan, bukan lagi seorang manusia bernama Min Yoongi.

Dan setelah itu, yang kulakukan setiap harinya hanyalah membuntuti Jungkook kemanapun ia pergi.

Aku sering memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lenganku kulingkarkan di lehernya, kepalaku kuletakkan dibahunya.

Pikirku, kesempatan ini harus kumanfaatkan dengan baik karena Jungkook toh tidak menyadari keberadaanku makanya aku bebas memeluknya sepuasku.

Sesuatu yang selalu ingin kulakukan namun tak pernah berhasil semasa aku masih menjadi manusia.

Tapi yang ada Jungkook justru sering mengeluh bahu dan lehernya terasa sakit dan berat.

Aku bahkan memeluknya ketika ia tertidur, dan yang ada justru Jungkook mengeluh sesak nafas..

Cih~ Memangnya tubuhku berat? Setahuku, tubuhku sangat ringan.

Apalagi aku sekarang hanyalah hantu, bukankah menjadi hantu seharusnya lebih terasa ringan?

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Jungkook, dan Jungkook terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar sudah meninggal hyeong?" Jungkook menatapku dengan ekspresi sangat tidak percaya.

Aku memajukan bibirku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan menganggukan pelan kepalaku yang tengah tertunduk.

"Mwoya? Aku... Aku... Aku masih tidak percaya hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Ada genangan air mata di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau menangis? Waeyo? Kau menyesal menolakku saat aku masih hidup?" tanyaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat senang karena ia menangisi kematianku. Setidaknya, aku memiliki arti yang positif dalam hatinya, buktinya ia menangisi kematianku~ Hehehe..

"Aku... Tidak percaya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghapus genangan air mata di kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya ia malu menangis di depanku.

Sekarang saatnya aku yang bertanya kepadanya!

"Lalu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bisa melihatku?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menceritakan semua kejadian mulai dari ia kecelakaan sampai tiba-tiba bisa melihat hantu setelah sadarkan diri dari operasinya.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau tidak terluka parah?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku saja bingung mengapa kondisiku tidak terlalu parah..."

"Aku sedang ada disampingmu saat kau menyeberang jalan, dan aku menyadari ada sepeda motor yang sangat kencang melaju ke arahmu, dan aku refleks mendorong tubuhmu dan ternyata tenagaku saat itu bisa mendorong tubuhmu.. Kau tidak tertabrak sepeda motor itu, kau hanya terserempet sepeda motor itu sedikit dan karena tenagaku terlalu keras mendorongmu, kepalamu terbentur ke aspal jalanan dan kepalamu bocor..." jawabku, membuatnya tercengang.

"Lalu mengapa si pengendara sepeda motor itu luka parah jika kami tidak bertabrakan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia menabrakku makanya ia terpental dan sepeda motornya rusak, aneh kan? Bukankah kalau manusia menabrak hantu seharusnya baik-baik saja? Aku juga heran...Dan anehnya lagi, setelah aku yang tertabrak sepeda motor itu, aku tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahmu ini. Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaanmu sama sekali sehingga aku memutuskan terus menunggumu disini sampai kau kembali ke rumah..." sahutku.

"Jadi.. Kau menyelamatkanku secara tidak langsung, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajahku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, dan membuat tubuhku tertabrak dua kali... Pertama, ketika aku meninggal.. Kedua, karena menyelamatkanmu... Hahaha..." sahutku sambil tertawa.

"Gumawo, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil menatapku.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menyentuh hidungku, membuat sesuatu di dadaku terasa aneh, rasanya seperti detak jantungku menjadi tidak karuan.

Aneh kan? Setelah menjadi hantu pun, aku seolah masih bisa merasakan rasa berdebar cepat di dadaku setiap aku menatap pria dihadapanku ini.

"Mengapa aku bisa menyentuhmu? Bukankah hantu dan manusia tidak bisa bersentuhan?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Setahuku, kalau manusia itu tidak bisa melihat sang hantu, mereka tidak akan bisa bersentuhan. Namun, jika sang manusia dan sang hantu dapat saling melihat satu sama lain seperti aku dan kau, kita bisa berkomunikasi dan bersentuhan layaknya manusia dengan manusia..." jawabku.

Dan aku teringat satu hal.

"Yaissshh~ Kau sekarang bisa melihatku! Itu berarti aku tidak bisa diam-diam memelukmu lagi..." gerutuku.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau ada-ada saja hyeong, aigoo~" Jungkook mengacak-acak poniku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, tersenyum lebih membuatmu terlihat tampan~ Jangan menangis, Jungkook a~ Walaupun aku sudah meninggal, aku kan masih bisa ada disampingmu~ Hehehe~" sahutku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga~"

"Tapi jangan berbicara denganku dihadapan banyak orang, mereka tidak bisa melihatku jadi mereka akan berpikir kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, hehehe~" sahutku sambil tertawa.

"Yaisssh~ Benar juga! Kalau kita berkomunikasi di hadapan orang lain, aku akan terlihat seperti orang gila..." gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, kau harus berterima kasih padaku..." sahut pria pucat, ups, maksudku hantu pucat, dihadapanku ini.

"Bagaimana caranya, hyeong?" sahutku.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal di kamarmu!" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan mata memohon.

"Mwoya?" Aku membelalakan kedua mataku.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku meninggal.. Aku sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit atau mati di tempat pun aku tidak ingat.. Mayatku ada dimana pun aku tidak ingat... Selama ini aku selalu tidur di kasurmu... Sekarang kau sudah bisa melihatku, makanya aku meminta ijin agar aku tetap bisa tidur di kamarmu,oke?" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Pantas aku sering sesak nafas..." sahutku sambil menyentil kening Yoongi hyeong.

"Aku kan tidak seberat itu, cih~" gerutu hantu pucat dihadapanku itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tidur di kasurku! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhkku! Kau bisa tidur di sofa yang ada di kamarku... Otte?" sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan kehidupan tidak normalku pun dimulai.

Ya, tentu saja tidak normal. Bayangkan saja, aku kini tinggal bersama seorang hantu di kamarku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi selalu mengikuti Jungkook kemanapun Jungkook pergi.

Yoongi bahkan mengikuti Jungkook ke kampus, dan selalu menggoda Jungkook yang diam-diam memperhatikan Jimin.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kau menyukainya, cih~ Dasar pengecut.. Kau bahkan kalah denganku... Aku dengan berani bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau malah diam-diam mencintai Jimin seperti ini..." sahut Yoongi mengejek Jungkook.

Saat itu Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan kantin, kelihatannya sih sendirian padahal sebenarnya ada hantu bernama Min Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya, dan Jungkook seperti biasa tengah diam-diam menatap wajah Jimin yang duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Berisik kau, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook, tentu saja ia berbicara dengan pelan karena jika ada yang mendengar, ia akan disangka orang gila.

Setelah makan siang, Jungkook dan Yoongi berjalan menuju kebun belakang kampus.

Kebun itu sangat sepi, dan itu tempat yang sangat pas untuk Jungkook agar bisa berbicara dengan normal kepada Yoongi tanpa takut ada yang menganggapnya orang gila.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar.. Kelasku selanjutnya baru dimulai dua jam lagi..." sahut Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Cih~ Lalu aku harus mengobrol dengan siapa?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Cari hantu-hantu lain yang bisa kau ajak bicara hyeong~" sahut Jungkook, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Yoongi menyentil kening Jungkook. "Hantu-hantu lain disini bentuknya seram-seram, kau kan tahu itu, kau juga bisa melihat mereka kan? Aku takut, bodoh..."

"Sakit hyeong~" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia tidak jadi tidur.

Jungkook duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

"Hantu kok takut dengan hantu lain? Ckckck~" sahut Jungkook mengejek Yoongi.

"Aku kan juga masih punya perasaan! Selama aku hidup, aku sangat takut menonton film horor, dan sampai aku menjadi hantupun, aku takut jika berpapasan dengan hantu-hantu yang bentuknya menyeramkan..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa dengan keras. "Hantu punya perasaan? Hahaha..."

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jungkook.

"Kau pikir hantu tidak punya perasaan? Buktinya? Aku masih jatuh cinta padamu walau sudah menjadi hantu.. Huft~" gerutu Yoongi.

"Haruskah aku merasa bangga karena aku memiliki sasaeng fans seorang hantu?" sahut Jungkook dengan gaya sok coolnya.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kau sangat keren jika seperti itu..."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi. "Kau memang luar biasa hyeong~"

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku mau tidur... Hoahhmm~" sahut Jungkook sambil kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Yoongi terus duduk disamping Jungkook, menatap wajah Jungkook yang bahkan tetap terlihat tampan ketika sedang tertidur.

Ya, seperti itulah aktivitas sehari-hari Yoongi setelah menjadi hantu.

Selalu menemani Jungkook dalam segala aktivitasnya.

Dan waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak Yoongi menjadi hantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Aku pulang duluan ke kamarmu ya~" sahutku kepada Jungkook.

"Kau curang, hyeong~" gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku sangat lelah untuk berjalan..." sahutku.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku sirik kepada seorang hantu..." gerutu Jungkook.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Ya, aku merasa sangat lelah karena menemani Jungkook berlari sesorean tadi.

Jungkook bilang ia butuh olahraga dan akhirnya aku menemaninya berlari mengelilingi taman dekat rumah Jungkook.

Ternyata aku masih bisa merasa lelah setelah menjadi hantu. Aku rasa semua hantu lainnya juga begitu. Atau hanya aku saja yang seperti ini?

Molla~

Aku menggunakan kemampuan berpindah tempatku, salah satu keistimewaan yang kudapatkan sejak aku menjadi hantu.

Namun, bukannya muncul di kamar Jungkook, aku justru muncul tepat di belakang Jungkook.

"Katanya mau pulang duluan dengan kemampuan berpindah tempatmu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Aku rasa aku terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpindah tempat, Jungkook a~" sahutku.

Aku kembali mencoba kemampuanku namun lagi-lagi aku muncul di belakang Jungkook.

"Yaisssh~~ Rasanya hantu lain sangat mudah melakukan banyak hal, mengapa kemampuanku sangat terbatas?" gerutuku.

"Apa karena kau tidak mengingat detik-detik kematianmu, hyeong? Makanya kau tidak bisa hidup seperti hantu-hantu lainnya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Atau karena aku tidak tahu dimana letak mayatku sehingga aku selemah ini?" sahutku.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah hantu yang masih gentayangan adalah hantu yang masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya namun belum tersampaikan selama ia hidup sebagai manusia makanya ia gentayangan untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum dapat diselesaikannya selama ia menjadi manusia?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Benar sekali~"

"Lalu mengapa kau gentayangan seperti ini hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau baru bertanya setelah sekian lama? Aigoo~" sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku baru menyadarinya barusan.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku juga bingung mengapa aku jadi hantu gentayangan~ Apakah karena aku tidak mengingat bagaimana tepatnya aku meninggal? Atau karena aku masih penasaran siapa pengemudi yang menabrakku dan membuatku meninggal? Atau karena aku penasaran dimana keberadaan mayatku? Atau... Karena aku belum bisa mendapatkan cintamu? Makanya aku belum bisa mati dengan tenang..." sahutku.

"Yaishhh~ Dweso... Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kami mengobrol sambil berjalan, dan tanpa terasa kami ternyata sudah tiba di depan rumah Jungkook!

Aku segera terbang dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook, aku malas berjalan menaiki tangga.

Aku tiba lebih dulu di kamar Jungkook, dan terkejut melihat sesosok hantu yang sangat menakutkan tengah duduk di meja belajar milik Jungkook.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Hantu dihadapanku itu sangat mengerikan!

Wajahnya rusak dan penuh darah, kulitnya sangat pucat, dan di kepalanya terlihat bekas darah menggumpal.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung berkelahi dengan hantu itu.

Untung orang tua Jungkook belum pulang ke rumahnya jadi kegaduhan ini tidak bermasalah.

Walaupun orang tua Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar suaraku dan hantu itu, mereka kan masih bisa mendengar bunyi telapak kaki Jungkook yang tengah berkelahi.

Untungnya Jungkook berhasil mengalahkan hantu itu dan membuatnya segera menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Mengapa kau berteriak, hyeong? Hantu tadi mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Ani~" sahutku.

"Lalu mengapa kau berteriak?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku takut dengan hantu yang bentuknya menyeramkan..." sahutku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Aigoooo~ Kau membuat tenagaku terbuang sia-sia~" gerutu Jungkook sambil memukul kepalaku.

Cih~ Menyebalkan...

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyerangnya duluan? Kau kan bisa berkomunikasi dengannya dan memintanya pergi dengan cara baik-baik..." sahutku, mengejek Jungkook.

"Karena teriakanmu itu makanya aku segera berlari kesini dan menyerangnya, kupikir ia mengganggumu..." gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook mengkhawatirkanku?

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?" sahutku.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berbaring di kasurnya. "Tidur saja sana! Aku lelah~"

Cih~ Gaya macam apa itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku memejamkan mataku, namun pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di telingaku.

" _Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?_ "

" _Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?_ "

" _Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?_ "

Yaishhh~ Mengapa aku jadi sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya padahal ia hanya sesosok hantu sekarang?

Maksudku, bahkan selama ia menjadi manusia pun, aku tidak pernah menyukainya, sekeras apapun caranya berusaha mendekatiku kan?

Tapi mengapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku merasakan ada yang aneh setiap bersama Yoongi hyeong?

Apakah kemampuanku bisa melihat hantu membuatku menjadi gila? Sampai-sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap bersama hantu pucat itu?

Satu hal yang kutahu, walaupun kini ia berwujud hantu, namun keberisikan dan kecerewetannya saat bersamaku membuat sesuatu yang terasa kosong, selama Yoongi hyeong tidak ada disampingku, kini kembali ada.

Kata simplenya, selama Yoongi hyeong menghilang tanpa kabar, aku merasa sedikit kesepian dan seperti ada yang kurang dalam hari-hariku.

Namun sejak ia kembali ada disampingku, walau dengan sosok sebagai hantu, kecerewetannya yang selama ini cukup kurindukan membuat hari-hariku terasa kembali berwarna.

Yaisssh~ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Aku rasa tinggal bersama hantu memang membuat mental dan pikiranku bermasalah...

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **LeeDaeSeok: salam kenal daesok :) baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya, salam kenal ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini /bows/ waduh jd cuhat~ pernah di posisi suga kah? ngejar2 tp diabaikan? pukpuk sini {} #abaikansayayangseringkagajelasini :) lebih detail maksudnya?**

 **arinchan : salam kenal arin :) kayaknya baru pertama kali ya kamu revie ff saya? salam kenal dan makasih udah nyempetin baca ff ini /bows/ here next chapter :)**

 **minyoonlovers : jiminnya ga banyak kok disini, fokusnya lebih ke KookGa nya soalnya :) serunya mungkin iya tapi maaf sedihnya ga akan kejadian/? soalnya setelah yoongi jadi hantu dia malah petakilan disamping jungkook wkwkw XD hayo udah kejawab kan kenapa yoongi jadi hantu :)**

 **ORUL2 : abis baca chapter ini ga jadi kasian kan sama yoongi? dia malah bahagia bisa nempel terus disamping jungkook wkwkw XD**

 **kumiko Ve : veeeeeeeeeeee darimana aja saya rindu baca reviewmu {} #abaikan/? XD ampuni saya kalo ternyata suga lebih tinggi karena akhir2 ini di setiap foto group chim selalu lebih tinggi dari yoongi dan di rp twitter semua sering ngebully rp suga karena lebih pendek dari jimin kata mereka wkwkw XD iya nih yoon meninggal huweee /nangis bareng jimin/?/**


	3. Chapter 3: END

**Title: Living With A Ghost**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Suga, Jimin #KookGa #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Two Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Korean Drama "Let's Fight Ghost".**

* * *

 ** _"Jungkook sering merasakan perasaan aneh setiap bersama Yoongi, dan ia takut ia ternyata jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi, yang sudah menjadi hantu dan tak mungkin bisa bersatu dengannya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Yaaaa, hyeong~ Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, dimana kira-kira mayatmu berada? Aku rasa kau memang harus mengetahui dimana jasad tubuhmu baru kau bisa kembali ke alammu yang seharusnya..." sahut Jungkook pagi itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju taman dekat rumah Jungkook.

"Apa keberadaanku sangat mengganggumu sampai kau sebegitu inginnya mengusirku?" Yoongi kesal mendengar ucapan Jungkook beberapa hari belakangan ini yang terus menerus membahas mengenai letak jasad tubuh Yoongi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyeong~ Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kau ini sudah menjadi hantu, tapi mengapa kau masih bisa merasakan kelelahan dan sebagainya? Bahkan semua hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan oleh hantu lainnya pun kau kesulitan untuk melakukannya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jadi, maksudmu lebih baik aku kembali ke alamku yang seharusnya?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Semua demi kebaikanmu hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook memang ada benarnya, namun selain itu ada faktor lain yang membuat Jungkook terus meminta Yoongi kembali ke alamnya.

Jungkook sering merasakan perasaan aneh setiap bersama Yoongi, dan ia takut ia ternyata jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi, yang sudah menjadi hantu dan tak mungkin bisa bersatu dengannya.

Karena akhir-akhir ini perasaannya kepada Jimin rasanya mulai berkurang, dan ia justru merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan hantu pucat itu disekitarnya.

"Yaishhh~ Kau memang paling mengerti bagaimana menyakiti hatiku, Jeon Jungkook..." gerutu Yoongi.

Ucapan yang selalu diucapkan Yoongi setiap kali Jungkook dengan terang-terangan menolaknya atau mengusirnya.

"Aku heran hantu bagaimana bisa sakit hati, hahaha~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa mengejek Yoongi.

"Ishhh~" Yoongi mencubit lengan Jungkook.

"Arghhhhhhhhh~ Sakit hyeong!" sahut Jungkook dengan suara kencang karena cubitan Yoongi memang sangat sakit.

Dan Jungkook baru sadar, yang mencubitnya adalah sesosok hantu.

Jungkook memandang sekelilingnya, dan beberapa pejalan kaki disekitarnya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyapa mereka, lalu segera berjalan cepat sambil bergumam, mencaci maki Yoongi.

"Kau memang menyebalkan~ Mereka pasti menganggapku gila.." gerutu Jungkook dengan pelan, berusaha agar bibirnya tidak terlihat sedang berbicara.

Yoongi tertawa sambil terus menggoda Jungkook, sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jungkook.

Dan sesampainya di taman, ternyata ada Jimin sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil melukis sesuatu.

"Ah~ Jimin! Jimin~ Jimin~ Jimin~ Jimin ada disana~" sahut Yoongi, menggoda Jungkook.

Setelah menjadi hantu, Yoongi berusaha mendekatkan Jungkook dengan Jimin karena Yoongi tahu Jungkook menyukai Jimin dan Yoongi tidak mungkin bisa lagi mendapatkan cinta Jungkook karena ia sudah menjadi hantu sekarang.

Jungkook, yang hatinya tengah bimbang antara masih mencintai Jimin atau mulai menyukai Yoongi, tetap saja masih bisa merasakan debaran-debaran kecil setiap melihat sosok Jimin melintas atau berada dihadapannya.

"Pipimu memerah~ Pipimu memerah~ Hehehe~" sahut Yoongi sambil berusaha tertawa padahal sebenarnya ada rasa tidak iklas melihat pipi Jungkook yang memerah karena melihat Jimin.

"Yaishhh~ Kau berisik sekali hyeong~" gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha menghindari Jimin dan memilih jalan memutar, namun tiba-tiba dengan anehnya, Jimin menyapa Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapan Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah menyadari keberadaan Jungkook ketika Jungkook berjalan menuju taman, tapi karena Jungkook terlalu sibuk berkomunikasi dengan Yoongi, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Jimin, Jungkook tidak menyadari ketika Jimin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah~ Jimin sunbae..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi agak kebingungan, bingung bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan pria yang sudah satu setengah tahun lebih dicintainya diam-diam itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook memang pernah berbicara satu kali sebelumnya, ketika Jungkook mencari Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu.

Jungkook bertanya kepada beberapa teman sekelas Yoongi, dan kata mereka Jungkook harus bertanya lebih jelas kepada Jimin karena Jimin yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi di kelas itu.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi, dan tentu saja saat itu Jimin juga tengah panik karena Yoongi yang sudah dianggap seperti hyeong kandungnya itu menghilang tanpa kabar setelah mengantarkannya mencari taxi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat ramah.

Yoongi terus bergumam disamping Jungkook. "Ya~ Ya~ Ya~ Kau memang pria yang sangaaat ramah~ Tapi kau tidak sadar kalau keramahanmu seperti ini bisa disalahartikan pria pengecut disampingku ini~"

Jungkook rasanya ingin menutup mulut Yoongi agar berhenti bergumam, namun ada Jimin dihadapannya!

"Bilang saja kau sedang mencari jodohmu dan kalian bertemu, dan itu berarti ia jodohmu~ Cepat jawab begitu~" sahut Yoongi memaksa Jungkook menjawab sesuai apa yang Yoongi ucapkan.

" _Dia memang berisik dan menyebalkan~ Aku rasa mustahil aku menyukainya! Aku pasti salah berpikir beberapa waktu terakhir ini~_ " gerutu hati kecil Jungkook, merutuki keberisikan Yoongi yang mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jimin.

"Uhm~ Aku biasa berolahraga... Di taman ini..." sahut Jungkook dengan agak canggung karena grogi.

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Pantas saja tubuhmu bagus, kau suka olahraga?"

"Whoaaa~ Lihat, ia tersenyum padamu, Jeon Jungkook~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook ingin rasanya memukul kepala Yoongi, namun ada Jimin dihadapannya!

"Ah~ Iya sunbae, gumawo atas pujiannya~" sahut Jungkook sambil mencoba tersenyum agar tidak terlihat betapa grogi dirinya berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Cepat kau ajak dia sarapan bersama~ Cepat~" sahut Yoongi lagi.

Kesabaran Jungkook nyaris habis rasanya. Untung ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini sunbae?" sahut Jungkook. Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang terbesit di benaknya.

"Aku? Melukis~ Aku suka melukis pemandangan, dan menurut beberapa kenalanku, taman ini cukup bagus untuk tempat melukis, dan aku rasa itu benar~" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan eye smile yang bisa membuat Jungkook nyaris pingsan seketika.

"Katakan kalau kau tahu ia suka melukis, cepat~" sahut Yoongi lagi.

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Jungkook.

Jungkook pura-pura memukul nyamuk, padahal pukulan itu mendarat di bibir Yoongi yang ada disampingnya.

"Yaishhhh~ Sakiiiiiiit~" gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Ada nyamuk, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa agar Jimin tidak menganggapnya aneh.

"Aaaaaaah~" sahut Jimin sambil membuka agak lebar mulutnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Bukan karena senang bisa mengobrol dengan Jimin, namun karena senang karena ia akhirnya berhasil mengerjai Yoongi dengan triknya tadi.

Yoongi terus merengut kesakitan akibat pukulan Jungkook dan menggerutu disamping Jungkook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan melanjutkan aktivitasmu, Jungkook-sshi~" sahut Jimin, bermaksud kembali fokus kepada tujuannya untuk melukis.

"Yaaaaa~ Cepat ajak ia sarapan bersama~ Ppali Jungkookie ppali~" cerocos Yoongi disamping Jungkook.

"Ah! Sunbae~" sahut Jungkook.

"Ne?" jawab Jimin.

"Uhm..." Jungkook ragu apa ia harus mengajak Jimin sarapan atau tidak.

"Ppali Jungkookie~ Ajak ia makan ppali~ Ini kesempatanmu~" cerocos Yoongi lagi.

"Selamat melanjutkan melukisnya, sunbae~" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah~ Ne~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali ke kursi tempat ia terduduk tadi.

"Yaiiisssshhh~ Dasar pengecut~" gerutu Yoongi.

"Tutup mulutmu hyeong, kau terlalu berisik pagi ini aigoooo~" gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju lapangan yang ada di samping taman untuk memulai rutinitas lari paginya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut lari kali ini... Aku tidak mau tenagaku terkuras lagi huft~" sahut Yoongi sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini?

Aku selalu saja menyuruh Jungkook mendekati Jimin, tapi hatiku tak iklas jika mereka bersama.

Aku rasa aku hantu paling galau yang ada di muka bumi ini, cih~

Apa benar aku masih gentayangan karena belum mendapatkan cinta Jungkook?

Atau justru aku gentayangan karena aku ingin melihat Jungkook bahagia bersama Jimin?

Setelah mereka bersama, baru aku bisa dengan tenang kembali ke alamku yang seharusnya?

Ini sudah hampir empat bulan sejak aku menjadi hantu, tapi semua yang kulakukan mengapa tidak seperti hantu-hantu lainnya?

Mereka rasanya bisa melakukan halapapun dengan mudahnya, tapi aku selalu kesulitan menggunakan kemampuanku sebagai hantu.

Setidaknya, aku bahagia bisa terus berada bersama Jungkook, dua puluh empat jam sehari~ Tujuh hari seminggu~ Kecuali ketika ia sedang mandi, aku tak diijinkan masuk ke kamar mandinya, huft~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Hyeong! Jangan masuk ke kelasku dulu! Ada sosok mengerikan di dalam sana, nanti kau ketakutan lagi..." sahut Jungkook pagi itu ketika ia akan masuk ke kelasnya dan belum ada orang disana.

Ya, belum ada seorangpun di dalam sana, tapi ada sesosok hantu yang cukup mengerikan.

Untungnya Jungkook yang berjalan di depan dan membuka pintu terlebih dulu, Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jika Yoongi yang masuk duluan, ia pasti sudah berteriak kencang.

"Yaishhhh~ Hantu yang biasanya ada di laboratorium itu? Atau lebih mengerikan dari itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Yoongi merasa bosan dengan dosen yang tengah mengajar di kelas Jungkook, jadi ia memutuskan berkeliling kampus karena ia merindukan masa-masa dimana ia menjadi mahasiswa disana.

Dan ketika ia masuk ke laboratorium, ia bertemu dengan sesosok hantu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Kedua matanya hancur dan mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya robek dan dari perutnya yg sobek ada usus yang menjuntai keluar, sepertinya meninggal karena kasus mutilasi.

Yoongi langsung berteriak kencang dan berlari menuju kelas Jungkook, membuat Jungkook ditertawai teman-teman sekelasnya karena tiba-tiba Jungkook berkata, "Yaaaish~ Mengagetkanku saja..." ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya sambil menangis ketakutan.

Masalahnya, tepat ketika Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan nada cukup kencang, karena Jungkook lupa bahwa hanya ia yang bisa melihat Yoongi, sang dosen di depan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan spidol papan tulisnya ke lantai.

Makanya sang dosen menyangka Jungkook mengatakan ucapan itu untuk dirinya, dan Jungkook segera meminta maaf. Alhasil, satu kelas tertawa karena menertawai kelakuan aneh Jungkook itu.

Dan tentu saja seharian Yoongi menggodanya dan Jungkook terus memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena dijadikan bahan tertawaan di kelasnya.

"Aku rasa itu hantu yang di laboratorium itu, hyeong~ Kau yakin mau masuk?" tanya Jungkook, tentu saja dengan suara sangat pelan agar ia tidak ditertawakan lagi karena dianggap sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Yaaaaishh~ Shiroooo...!" gerutu Yoongi. "Mengapa ia harus ada di kelasmu?"

"Molla~" sahut Jungkook sambil mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, namun tiba-tiba tas ranselnya ditarik oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan masuk dulu! Kelasmu masih setengah jam lagi kan? Ke kebun belakang dulu saja... Aku takut~" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata kecilnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" _Cih~ Mengapa aku tiba-tiba jadi sering merasa kasian pada hantu pucat ini?_ " gumam hati kecil Jungkook.

"Araseo~ Kajja..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju kebun belakang kampus, tempat dimana ia dan Yoongi bisa berkomunikasi dengan leluasa tanpa dianggap sebagai orang gila karena dianggap berbicara sendiri.

Jungkook dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di kursi kebun belakang kampus.

Sesosok hantu pria berwajah mungil menghampiri Jungkook dan Yoongi, lalu menatap Yoongi.

Sosok hantu itu tidak terlalu menakutkan makanya Yoongi tidak berteriak.

Hantu pria berwajah mungil itu wajahnya penuh goresan, seperti sayatan cutter atau benda tajam sejenisnya, dan mengeluarkan darah, namun wujudnya tidak hancur total, hanya dipenuhi luka-luka goresan yang meneteskan darah.

"Betapa bahagianya menjadi kau..." sahut hantu itu sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Uh?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan kau selalu bersama pria tampan ini.. Kau hantu yang beruntung, sudah menjadi hantu pun masih ada manusia yang mau mengencanimu..." sahut hantu itu dengan wajah sedikit iri.

Yoongi tersenyum mendegar kata "manusia yang mengencanimu".

Jungkook terbatuk mendengarnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Mengapa kau bisa melihat kami, pria tampan?" tanya sang hantu itu kepada Jungkook.

"Molla~ Geunyang... Tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat kalian semua..." sahut Jungkook.

"Pasti itu karena perasaan cinta kalian yang begitu kuat, sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat hantu, karena kau begitu ingin melihat kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal ini..." sahut sang hantu sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan iri.

Jungkook terdiam. Memang, selama Yoongi menghilang waktu itu, Jungkook sering mencari keberadaan Yoongi, dan sering merindukan betapa cerewetnya Yoongi setiap ada disampingnya.

" _Apa memang karena aku terus mencarinya, makanya aku tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan melihatnya?_ " tanya hati kecil Jungkook.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku dan kau baru sadar hal itu setelah aku menghilang dari sisimu?" tanya Yoongi, menggoda Jungkook.

"Yaishhh~ Kau pikir aku sudah gila sampai-sampai aku tiba-tiba mencintaimu?" sahut Jungkook.

" _Ya! Aku rasa aku sudah gila.._ " sahut hati kecil Jungkook setelah ia selesai berbicara kepada Yoongi.

"Whoaaaa~ Jeon Jungkook, kau benar-benar tahu betul bagaimana cara menyakiti hatiku..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

Aku pura-pura tertidur, mataku kupejamkan agar Yoongi hyeong mengira aku sudah benar-benar tertidur, karena ia tidak akan tidur jika aku belum tidur, padahal sesorean tadi ia mengeluh badannya lemas karena terlalu lelah mengikutiku berolahraga sepulang kuliah.

Aku baru tahu kalau hantu ternyata bisa kelelahan dan butuh istirahat, ckckck...

Hmmm... Mataku memang terpejam tapi benakku terus bertanya-tanya akan banyak hal.

Mengapa aku semakin hari justru semakin merasa nyaman bersama Yoongi hyeong?

Mengapa aku jadi sering mencemaskan kondisi Yoongi hyeong dan takut kalau ada apa-apa dengannya? Padahal ia kan sudah menjadi hantu saat ini!

Dan... Mengapa semasa ia masih hidup, aku tidak bisa menyadari betapa manis dan menariknya seorang Min Yoongi?

Yaisssh... Aku rasa memang tinggal bersama hantu membuatku gila, cih...

Suasana kamarku tiba-tiba sangat tenang.

Aku membuka mataku, dan menatap wajah hantu pucat yang sedang tertidur di sofa kamarku itu.

Ia terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang tertidur seperti itu.

"Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila..." gumamku.

Aku merapikan poninya yang agak berantakan, lalu aku memegang pelan pipi pucatnya itu.

" _Seandainya aku menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat... Ketika kau masih menjadi manusia..._ " sahut hati kecil Jungkook.

Aku kembali ke kasurku dan mencoba tertidur.

Besok ada mata kuliah yang cukup berat, dan aku butuh istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Whoaaaaaaaa~ Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah~

Aku berjalan bersama Jungkook, seperti biasa, menuju kampus.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tidurku semalam sangat pulas sampai-sampai semua rasa lelah yang kurasakan seperti hilang semuanya.

"Jungkookie~ Mengapa cuaca hari ini sangat cerah?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menatapku sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kerasukan setan apa, hyeong?"

Cih~ Dasar bodoh~ Mana ada hantu kerasukan?

"Kau terlihat saaaaangat tampan hari ini~" sahutku lagi sambil berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, karena sejak tadi ia terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Kau gila, hyeong~" sahutnya sambil terus berjalan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat sedang berbicara kepadaku karena kami sedang berada di jalanan yang cukup ramai.

"Jungkookieeee~ Selamat belajaaaar~" sahutku lagi sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya ketika kami sampai di depan gedung kampus.

"Kau tidak menemaniku?" bisiknya.

"Jadwal kelasmu pagi ini membosankan, aku ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar kampus saja~" sahutku.

"Curang... Hoaaahmmm~" gerutunya sambil menguap.

Aku berpamitan lalu pergi menjauh darinya, berjalan-jalan disekitar kampus, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana tempat tinggalku.

Sebenarnya aku tinggal dimana? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat tempat tinggalku?

Kata Jungkook, aku tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan, tapi tidak ada yang tahu alamantnya.

Sebenarnya aku tinggal dimana?

Aku rasa, jika aku mengingat semuanya, maka aku akan bisa segera kembali ke alamku.

Cih~ Aku selalu merasa sedih dan tidak iklas setiap kali mengingat harus kembali ke alamku dan berpisah dengan Jungkook, tapi bukankah itu kemauannya?

Bukankah Jungkook akhir-akhir ini sering membahas masalah ini? Agar aku segera kembali ke alamku?

Apa ia mulai risih berada dekat-dekat dengan hantu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Waktu terus berjalan, dan tak terasa sudah lima bulan kini berlalu sejak Yoongi menjadi hantu.

Malam itu hujan sangat deras, dan Jungkook hanya membawa satu payung kecil.

Yoongi menggerutu disamping Jungkook karena ia tidak kebagian payung dan harus kehujanan.

Jungkook sebenarnya merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi, dan ingin memayunginya, namun esok harinya ada ujian dan Jungkook tidak ingin melewatkan ujian itu karena sakit kehujanan karena mata kuliah yang diujikan esok hari adalah mata kuliah penting dan tidak ada ujian susulan.

"Dasar manusia tanpa rasa kemanusiaan.." gerutu Yoongi yang kehujanan disamping Jungkook.

"Kau kan hantu, jadi aku tidak bersalah membiarkanmu kehujanan~" goda Jungkook.

"Aku tetap merasa kedinginan, bodoh~" gerutu Yoongi sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana ada hantu bisa kedinginan karena hujan? Apa setiap kali hujan semua hantu berteduh di halte dan depan toko?" sahut Jungkook lagi.

"Cih~ Aku serius..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku ada ujian besok, aku tidak mau sakit karena kehujanan... Kau kan hantu, tidak akan sakit gara-gara kehujanan.." sahut Jungkook lagi. Padahal hati kecilnya sudah ingin menyerahkan payung itu kepada Yoongi.

"Kau memang keterlaluan! Aku ini memang hantu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya saja..." Tiba-tiba Yoongi marah dan berlari.

Sebenarnya Yoongi daritadi sudah berusaha menggunakan kemampuan berpindah tempatnya agar bisa segera ke kamar Jungkook namun lagi-lagi gagal sehingga ia terpaksa berlari menembus hujan menuju kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa tidak enak melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba marah seperti itu.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook segera berlari ke kamarnya setelah sampai di rumah, dan yang ditemukannya adalah Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa kamarnya.

Jungkook menatap wajah Yoongi yang sangat manis saat tertidur.

"Mian, hyeong.. Bukan maksudku memperlakukanmu seenaknya karena kau menjadi hantu..." bisik Jungkook.

Yoongi membuka kedua mata kecilnya mendengar suara Jungkook di telinganya.

"Uh?" Jungkook terkejut melihat Yoongi terbangun.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook.

Jungkook merutuki dirinya dalam hati. " _Mengapa aku bicara seperti itu barusan padanya? Kupikir ia sudah tidur..._ "

Yoongi terus menatap wajah Jungkook. Dan Jungkook terpaksa buka suara, mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang terpendam selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Bukan maksudku memperlakukanmu seenaknya karena kau menjadi hantu, hyeong.. Aku hanya... Aku hanya merasa sangat bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri..." sahut Jungkook.

"Maksudnya?" Yoongi kebingungan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku... Aku rasa aku mulai gila hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna apa maksud ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku... Aku rasa aku mulai... Jatuh cinta... Padamu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya.

"Makanya aku selalu berusaha menjahatimu, atau menyuruhmu pulang kembali ke alammu... Atau terlihat tidak perhatian padamu... Karena rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal kan aku jatuh cinta padamu yang sudah menjadi hantu? Apa cinta ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar sementara aku seorang manusia sementara kau sesosok hantu?" sahut Jungkook, tanpa terasa matanya mulai basah.

"Ba...Bagaimana bisa..." Yoongi tercengang mendengar pernyataan cinta Jungkook yang selama ini selalu diharapkannya selama ia masih menjadi manusia.

"Aku rasa semua dimulai sejak kau menghilang tiba-tiba, saat itu aku sering mencarimu, dan merasa kesepian tanpa suaramu dan keberisikanmu disekitarku.. Namun saat itu aku juga masih sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Park Jimin... Makanya aku tidak terlalu fokus pada perasaanku terhadapmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghapus air mata dari kedua bola matanya.

"Namun, setelah kita selalu bersama selama lima bulan ini setelah kau menjadi hantu, aku merasa semakin nyaman bersamamu hyeong... Aku semakin hari rasanya semakin ingin menjagamu, seolah aku merasa kau pernah meninggal namun kini kembali hidup dan ada disampingku dan aku ingin menjagamu agar kau tidak lagi pergi meninggalkanku... Padahal, kenyataannya kau memang sudah meninggal dan tidak mungkin lagi hidup dan berada disisiku... Aku bingung aku harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaanku ini, hyeong..." Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

Yoongi benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jungkook padanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

"Molla... Aku masih mengangumi sosoknya, namun hanya sebatas itu.. Karena selebihnya, aku lebih sering memikirkanmu... Bahkan aku begitu takut bagaimana jika suatu saat kau menghilang lagi dari hadapanku...Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita berbeda alam sekarang dan kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama, hyeong.. Dan itulah penyesalan terbesarku.. Mengapa aku tidak memahami perasaanku padamu ini selama kau masih menjadi manusia..." Jungkook terus berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun air mata itu terus menetes.

"Seperti yang diucapkan orang-orang selama ini? Bahwa kau baru sadar orang itu berharga untukmu setelah kau kehilangannya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Yoongi pun tanpa sadar tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. "Gumawo, Jeon Jungkook... Setidaknya setelah ini aku rasa aku benar-benar bisa kembali dengan tenang ke alamku, karena akhirnya aku bisa mendengar ucapan yang selama ini saat ingin kudengar dari mulutmu.. Yaitu bahwa kau mencintaiku..."

"Saranghae, Min Yoongi..." sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi begitu erat.

"Nado, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi sambil terisak.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kisah cinta kita setelah ini, hyeong?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla..."

Dan tiba-tiba Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnyanya ke wajah Yoongi, dan bibir Jungkook mulai mencium lembut bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman yang selama ini begitu diidamkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok Yoongi perlahan menghilang, lenyap begitu saja dari hadapan Jungkook.

"Hyeong? Yoongi hyeong? Yoongi hyeooooooong..." Jungkook berusaha mencari keberadaan Yoongi, namun sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dengan sempurna dari hadapannya.

Jungkook terduduk lemas di sudut kamarnya sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Benarkah arwah Yoongi hyeong gentayangan karena sangat mengharapkan cintaku? Dan kini ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke alamnya setelah mendengar pengakuan cintaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Awalnya aku berharap Yoongi hyeong menghilang dari hadapanku karena ia malu dengan ciumanku.

Awalnya aku berpikir ia akan tiba-tiba kembali ke sisiku setelah menghilang malam itu.

Namun sudah dua bulan berlalu dan sosok hantu pucat itu sama sekali tak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku.

Dan setelah aku menciumnya malam itu, kemampuanku melihat hantu juga mendadak lenyap karena sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bisa melihat hantu sama sekali.

Aku jadi sering bertanya, mungkinkah Yoongi hyeong masih ada disampingku namun karena kemampuanku melihat hantu menghilang jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?

Atau ia memang sudah kembali dengan tenang ke alamnya?

Setelah kejadian malam itu pun, aku entah kenapa jadi sering berpapasan dengan Jimin sunbae di kampus, dan kami jadi cukup dekat.

Namun yang membuat kami menjadi dekat karena kami sama-sama merindukan sosok Min Yoongi.

Jimin sunbae mengatakan betapa ia merindukan sosok hyeong dan sahabat terbaiknya itu, sama seperti betapa aku merindukan sosok yang sangat kucintai itu.

Perasaanku sudah menjadi normal terhadap Jimin sunbae, jadi kedekatan kami benar-benar murni karena kami ingin bersahabat.

Aku rasa Jimin sunbae bahkan tidak pernah tertarik padaku, karena kudengar ia menyukai seorang dosen tampan di kampus kami.

Dong Youngbae, dosen mata kuliah seni. Pantas saja Jimin sunbae begitu suka melukis, mungkin karena ia awalnya tertarik oleh sang dosen.

"Jungkook a~ Hari ini tepat sudah tujuh bulan sejak Yoongi hyeong menghilang tanpa kabar... Aku ingat betul tepat di tanggal ini, tujuh bulan yang lalu, aku dan Yoongi hyeong resmi menjadi hyeong-dongsaeng, dan setelah itu ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar..." sahut Jimin sunbae saat kami makan bersama di taman kampus. "Aku benar-benar merindukannya.. Sebenarnya dia ada dimana dan sedang melakukan apa?"

Aku rasanya sangat ingin menangis dan mengatakan kepada Jimin sunbae bahwa Yoongi hyeong sudah meninggal, namun aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya karena bahkan lokasi jasadnya ada dimanapun aku tidak tahu.

Apa masuk akal jika kukatakan padanya bahwa selama lima bulan kemarin aku selalu kemana-mana bersama arwah Yoongi hyeong?

Jimin sunbae pasti akan menganggapmu sakit jiwa!

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tetap diam, dan menangis dalam hatiku saja...

"Aku juga merindukannya..." sahutku pelan.

"Kalian biasanya selalu bersama kan kemana-mana? Awalnya aku kira kau kekasih Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Jimin sunbae.

Aku dulu jatuh cinta padamu, sunbae... Sayang saja kau tidak pernah melirikku, hahaha...

"Uhm... Iya, kami lumayan dekat... Dan aku benar-benar merindukannya..." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Jimin sunbae menepuk bahuku pelan. "Aku juga merasa sangat kehilangan sosok seorang Yoongi hyeong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dan tiba-tiba, dengan ajaibnya, malam itu keajaiban memang terjadi.

Hujan turun sangat deras malam itu. Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan tugas presentasinya di perpustakaan kampus dan bersiap kembali ke rumahnya.

"Yaishhh~ Aku bahkan lupa membawa payung..." gerutu Jungkook ketika ia berada di lobi kampus dan melihat hujan yang sangat deras tengah turun di luar sana.

Jungkook melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 08.20 PM.

"Aku benar-benar dikerjai oleh dosen itu... Presentasi harus dikumpul besok padahal baru diberikan tugasnya kemarin..." gerutu Jungkook yang merasa kelelahan mengerjakan tugasnya barusan.

Jungkook duduk di tangga lobi, menunggu hujan agak reda agar ia bisa berlari pulang.

Kampus sudah nyaris kosong, dan ia duduk sendirian di tangga lobi.

Dan sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Jungkook bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Tepat di lapangan yang ada di depan lobi kampus.

Sosok pria berkulit putih pucat itu, dengan payung berwarna putih di tangannya, berjalan menuju ke arah Jungkook.

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak.

"Apa aku kelelahan makanya berhalusinasi?" gumam Jungkook sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Namun, sosok itu masih ada disana, berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan sosok itu benar-benar tepat ada dihadapannya kini.

"Pakai payung ini, cukup besar untuk kita berdua kan?" sahut pria berkulit pucat itu sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebagian payungnya ke atas kepala Jungkook.

"Yoon... Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua matanya.

Tetasan air hujan yang menetes dari payung itu mengenai pipi Jungkook, dan itu terasa sangat nyata bagi Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau.. Kau belum kembali.. Ke alammu?" tanya Jungkook. "Apa aku mulai bisa melihat hantu lagi?"

Yoongi tertawa.

"Aigoo, imma~ Kau tidak senang melihatku kembali?" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook yang masih terduduk di tangga lobi itu.

"Kau masih gentayangan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau lebih suka melihatku menjadi hantu, huh?" gerutu Yoongi sambil menendang pelan kaki Jungkook.

"Ma.. Maksudmu?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Ternyata aku belum mati, Jungkookie~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uh?" Kedua mata Jungkook semakin terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku dengan baik selama menjadi hantu? Mengapa aku tidak bisa bertindak seperti hantu-hantu lainnya? Karena aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi hantu... Makanya aku masih bisa merasa lelah, kedinginan, dan masih bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu... Selama lima bulan itu, tubuhku terbaring koma, tak sadarkan diri... Dan arwahku selalu bersamamu selama lima bulan itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ji... Jinjja?" Jungkook merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin, jika saat itu kau memilih terus mengejar Jimin dan akhirnya berpacaran dengannya, aku akan benar-benar meninggal... Dan arwahku pergi ke alam lain..."

"Jadi..." Sebelum Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya, Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, dan kau bahkan mencium bibirku... Karena itulah, arwahku tiba-tiba kembali ke tubuhku, dan semangatku untuk bisa tetap hidup menjadi sangat kuat.. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu dan sangat ingin hidup bersamamu, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Karena itulah, aku akhirnya sadar setelah koma selama lima bulan..."

"Lalu, kau ada dimana? Mengapa selama kau menghilang tidak ada berita apapun tentangmu?" Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

Memang, ternyata setelah kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa Yoongi itu, ada seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang sedang lewat dan segera membawa tubuh Yoongi untuk dirawatnya di rumah sakit kecil yang dimiliki sang dokter.

Awalnya sang dokter yang bernama Kim Raewon itu hanya berusaha mengoperasi Yoongi terlebih dahulu untuk menutup luka bocor di kepalanya dan menyelamatkannya, lalu segera menghubungi keluarganya agar ia bisa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang agak besar.

Namun karena kartu identitas, dompet, dan handphone milik Yoongi tidak ditemukan sang dokter sama sekali, ia terpaksa merawat Yoongi di kliniknya,karena jika dipindah ke rumah sakit besar, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab membayar semua biayanya?

Jika dilaporkan ke pihak kepolisian, sang dokter merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi Yoongi yang koma dan tidak sadarkan diri itu akan menjadi bahan penyelidikan kepolisian.

Jadi sang dokter memutuskan menunggu, jika ada berita pencarian orang hilang di televisi, baru ia berencana menghubungi kepolisian, namun sudah beberapa bulan berlalu tetap tidak ada berita pencarian orang hilang dan sang dokter memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tidak menghubungi polisi mengenai keberadaan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika ia dinyatakan meninggal hanya karena tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa bulan?" pikir sang dokter ketika sudah tiga bulan Yoongi koma dan masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sang dokter berusaha mempercayai, bahwa pasiennya itu pasti akan sadar, entah berapa lama lagi, namun ia memutuskan tetap merawat Yoongi yang sedang koma itu di rumah sakit kecil miliknya.

Dan keajaiban itu memang terjadi.

Lima bulan setelah dirawat, tiba-tiba kesadaran Yoongi kembali, dan Yoongi bisa membuka kedua matanya lagi.

Sang dokter merasa sangat senang. Ia pelan-pelan membantu Yoongi untuk belajar berjalan dan belajar beraktivitas dengan normal, karena anggota tubuh Yoongi terasa sangat kaku setelah lima bulan tidak digerakan sama sekali.

Yoongi harus melewati beberapa terapi setelah sadar dari komanya.

Sang dokter menanyakan identitas Yoongi, dan Yoongi menceritakan semua yang diingatnya.

Karena kedua orang tuanya berada di luar negeri dan keuangan keluarga mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk membayar semua biaya perawatan Yoongi selama ini, makanya sang dokter memutuskan untuk merawat Yoongi tanpa biaya hingga Yoongi sembuh.

"Apa perlu kuhubungi teman kuliahmu atau pihak kampusmu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Bisakah nanti saja setelah aku pulih total? Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir padaku... Nanti saja, aku sendir yang langsung menemui mereka setelah aku sembuh total dari sini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Baiklah, kau ternyata tipe orang yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain? Hahaha..." sahut sang dokter.

"Tapi aku sangat merepotkanmu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yaish~ Gwenchana, imma~ Aku toh iklas-iklas saja merawatmu..." sahut sang dokter bernama Kim Raewon itu.

Ketika Yoongi bertanya bagaimana masalah biaya perawatannya selama ini, sang dokter terus berkata agar jangan khawatir karena Yoongi dibebaskan dari biaya apapun.

"Mengapa kau sebaik ini padaku?" tanya Yoongi, kebingungan.

"Karena waktu aku masih muda, aku ini preman jalanan.. Aku sangat miskin dan mencuri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku.. Sampai suatu hari aku tertangkap dan dihajar habis-habisan, kurasa aku sudah sekarat saat itu, dan ada seorang dokter yang dengan ajaibnya lewat di lokasi kejadian dan berbaik hati menolongku dan merawatku hingga aku pulih total dari sekaratku... Ia bahkan menyekolahkanku sekolah kedokteran sampai aku bisa menjadi dokter seperti ini..." sahut sang dokter.

"Jadi, kau merawatku tanpa membebani biaya kepadaku karena kau dulu pernah mengalami nasib nyaris mati sepertiku dan tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun namun ada dokter yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Sang dokter menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi akhirnya dinyatakan sembuh total setelah kondisinya memulih dengan cepat. Ia hanya butuh waktu dua bulan setelah ia sadar dari komanya untuk mengikuti semua terapi yang diberikan sang dokter. Dan setelah dua bulan menjalani terapi, Yoongi dinyatakan sudah pulih total dan dapat pulang.

"Jangan sampai sakit lagi, imma~" sahut sang dokter sambil tersenyum ketika Yoongi berpamitan padanya.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, lalu segera berlari menuju rumah Jungkook untuk menemuinya.

Sesampainya di rumah Jungkook, orang tuanya mengatakan ia belum pulang ke rumah.

Akhirnya Yoongi berlari menuju kampus namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Yoongi berteduh di sebuah rumah makan dan ada payung berwarna putih di depan rumah makan itu.

Yoongi meminta ijin kepada pemilik rumah makan untuk meminjam payung itu, dan bersyukurlah ia diijinkan meminjam payung itu.

Karena itu Yoongis segera berlari menuju kampus dengan payung itu, dan disanalah ia bertemu kembali dengan Jungkook yang tengah terduduk menunggu hujan reda.

"Jadi, kau selama ini dirawat seorang dokter secara diam-diam?" sahut Jungkook setelah Yoongi menceritakan semua kejadian selama dua bulan setelah ia menghilang malam itu.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia merawatku, dan ciumanmu yang membuatku dapat kembali memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.. Kalian berdua saaaaangat berjasa bagi keselamatanku ini~"

"Lalu, setelah kau sadar dari koma, mengapa kau bisa mengingat semua kejadian selama kau menjadi hantu?" Jungkook masih agak bingung.

"Molla~ Karena cintaku padamu begitu besar? Makanya aku mengingat dengan baik semua kejadian bersamamu..." jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

Jungkook langsung bangun dari duduknya, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pipi Yoongi, bibirnya langsung melumat bibir Yoongi.

Payung di tangan Yoongi refleks terjatuh, dan kedua mata Yoongi terpejam.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama malam itu, diiringi suara derasnya hujan di sekitar mereka.

"Saranghae, Min Yoongi..." sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"Nado, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi dari hadapanku!" sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji akan belajar dengan rajin, dan bersiaplah, setelah lulus kuliah aku akan langsung melamarmu, dan kau harus mau menikah denganku, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap lembut ke kedua bola mata Yoongi.

"Neeeeeeeeee~" sahut Yoongi sambil terus tersenyum, tidak menyangka akhirnya ia masih diijinkan hidup sebagai manusia, dan diijinkan menjalani sisa hidupnya yang entah masih berapa puluh tahun lagi lamanya bersama dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ah... aku baru ingat dua hal, Jungkookie~" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jungkook.

"Pertama, bagaimana daftar ulangku di kampus? Statusku sebagai mahasiswa, dan seluruh mata pelajaran yang kulewatkan selama tujuh bulan ini? Kedua, pemilik kosanku pasti mengira aku kabur dan menyewakan kamarku kepada orang lain, lalu aku harus tinggal dimana?" sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook membuka lebar mulutnya dan kedua matanya. Tercengang.

"Haruskah aku tidur di kamarmu lagi?" sahut Yoongi dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Mereka kan bisa melihatmu sekarang.." jawab Jungkook.

Yoongi menundukan kepalanya. "Huft~"

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Yoongi, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, kemudian berkata, "Ternyata setelah ini masih banyak hal yang harus kita urus, hyeong... Kuliahmu, tempat tinggalmu... Aigoooo~"

Yoongi tersenyum manis, sangat manis, dalam pelukan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya end jugaaaaaaaaaaa :) Akhirnya sukses manjangin chapter sampe 5000 words :)**

 **Btw, thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, support, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini :)**

 **Thx buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca sampe end, thx a lot buat semua yang nyempetin review :)**

 **See you all in my next ff :) Jangan lupa baca FF Mini Chapter saya yang "Kill Me, Heal Me" sama FF Mini Chapter terbaru saya yang "A Shy Love" ya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Paula754: annyeong paula salam kenal, baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) whoaaa~ thx for liking my story :) menurut paula gimana? sad endingkah ini? wkwkw saya masih gagal nih mau bikin ff sad ending, pasti buntutnya happy ending hampir semua ff saya waks XD**

 **sweetsugaaswag : agak best? berarti belum best dan yang selama ini ga ada yang best XD maklum lah ya, otak saya nyampenya baru segini wkwkw belum bisa bikin ff yang wow kayak author2 lain... bingung mau berguru sama siapa supaya saya bisa jadi author yang hebat seperti mereka2 itu :( anyway, thx loh kamu selalu nyempetin baca dan review ff saya, sini atuh abang peluk {} #abaikan XD just like heaven? drama apakah itu? baru denger... kalo ff ini terlintas di benak gegara saya nonton drama korea sohyun-taecyeon yg "Lets Fight Ghost", nonton 4 episode eh kepikiran bikin ff ini dan endingnya langsung nemu juga, jadi langsung saya ketik sebelum kelupaan lagi XD " _Kamu mmg terbaik thor.._ " /terharu, sujud syukur, peluk emak/ thx a lot bgt bgt bgt pujiannya :) thx uat supportnya :) /deep bow to my special reader/ :)**

 **minyoonlovers: sudah terjawab semua kan pertanyaannya disini :) iya karena ini terinspirasi dari drama korea "Lets Fight Ghost" dan dramanya itu lucu, makanya FF ini juga terbawa laur lucunya dan ga ada sedihnya XD**

 **arinchan : kecepetan ya rin? maapkeun :( soalnya cuma three shoot jadi alurnya agak cepet, mau dipanjangin tapi udah janji dari awal bakalan three shoot XD here last chapter, semoga suka ya rin :)**


	4. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **ORUL2: ini ide saya dapet waktu nonton drama "Lets Fight Ghost" nya Kim Sohyun sama Taecyeon.. pas adegan sohyun bilang" mengapa mereka melakukannya dgnya mudah tapi aku kesulitan?", saya mikir kayaknya sebenernya si sohyun ini belum meninggal gitu cuma koma trus endingnya ntar bakalan jadi sama taecyeon..**

 **trus tiba-tiba saya mikir kayaknya pemikiran saya akan drama lets fight ghost itu bakalan jadi ide bagus buat dijadiin ff bangtan deh, makanya terciptalah ff ini :) kalo emang tebakan saya bener dan endingnya drama itu emang ternyata sohyun masih koma dan akhirnya dia sadar trus jadian sama taecyeon, berarti ending ff ini bakalan jadi sama persis sama dramanya, tapi saya duluan yang namatin/? #EfekTakutDibilangPlagiatinDrama/? wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **minyoonlovers : iya :) akhirnya kookga bersatu :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag : hehehe saya cuma bercanda kok kemarin, lagian emang beneran deh saya tuh belum ada apa-apanya dibandingin author2 lainnya :) saya emang masih banyak bangeeeettt kurangnya sebagai author, dan review2 kalianlah yang selalu menyemangati saya supaya saya bisa jadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi :) just like heaven itu film mana? korea? thailand? atau barat? bagus kayaknya itu filmnya deh :)**

 **kalo saya sejujurnya dapet ide bikin ff ini gara2 nonton drama korea "lets fight ghost" :) pas adegan si hantunya bilang" mengapa mereka melakukannya dgnya mudah tapi aku kesulitan?", saya mikir kayaknya sebenernya si hantu ini belum meninggal gitu cuma koma trus endingnya ntar bakalan jadi sama si pemeran utamanya.. itu sih masih pemikiran saya karena dramanya baru sampai episode 8 dan belum tamat dramanya..**

 **terus saya jadi kepikiran gimana kalo alur yang lagi saya tebak-tebak dari drama itu saya jadiin ff bangtan, mungkin seru jadinya, makanya terciptalah ff ini :) hahaha, endingnya udah ketebak ya? :)**

 **"** ** _mungkin aku tmbh suka baca ff kamu thor.._**  
 ** _Keep writing yaa.._**  
 ** _To lovely tae-v_**  
 ** _deep bow.._** **" whoaaa~ saya terharu baca reviewnya :) thx a lot swag buat pujiannya :) thx juga buat semangatnya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **Paula754: emang selama ini reviewmu gada yang bales kah? whoaaa~ thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan fav ff saya :) thx juga udah nyempetin review :) wkwkw termasuk sad ending kah? berarti sukses/? soalnya saya selalu gagal bikin sad ending biasanya XD oke, yang ini juga udah KookGa kan :) malahan KookGa nya bersatu :)**

* * *

 **song hyo ji : salam kenal hyoji :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya /bows/ sekuel? hmmmm, ditampung idenya, kalo nemu lanjutan alurnya kapan2 saya bikinin sekuelnya :)**

* * *

 **sugasugababy: wkwkw XD kalo yoongi mah kaga usah jadi hantu aja udah pucet kulitnya XD**


End file.
